ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Days
The gang used the starship to skip ahead a couple of months to where Kiara is a cub. During the skip, Kiva feels a bit worried lately, because of the fact that Kiva might not be the warrior she dreams to be. Raine: Are you okay? Kiva: I'm just worried. Raine: About Kiara? Kiva: Yeah.. Just Kiara. Raine: Don't worry about it. We're going to have a good time with her. Maybe, you might learn something new about yourself. Kiva: Okay.. You're right, Raine. Raine: If something's bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm here for you, okay? Kiva: I'm fine, Raine. - Raine leaves Kiva be, giving her time of thought. Kiva: Boy, I better get my camera. I wanna take pictures and keep them in my scrapbook. - Kiva heads for the bridge and sees Ratchet, Karai and Sasha doing errands before they complete the time jump. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Ratchet: Ah, Kiva. We almost isolated the time point, so we should be-- Huh? Since when you started photography? Kiva: Since I met you and Clank. Ratchet: Oh.. Interesting. Sasha: Can you can show me some of the photos for your early adventures? I'm a bit curious to see them. Kiva: Okay, sure. Karai: Captain, can I have a word with you? - While Ratchet talks to Karai, Kiva shows the photos to Sasha, showing their early adventures. Kiva: There's me at ENCOM before I got suck in the computer. Sasha: Stuck inside the computer? Huh.. That's kinda harsh. Kiva: Tell me about it. And there's me at Las Vegas. Sasha: Wow.. You are so lucky! Kiva: I know. Oh, this is my favorite. Sasha: Haven't seen this location before.. Where was this? Kiva: That's Middle-Earth. Sasha: Wow. So..beautiful. - A tear just run down of Sasha's cheek. Kiva: Yeah. That's where Bilbo lives. Sasha: Amazing..! I bet you and Ratchet have a great time together. Kiva: Yep. We sure did, Sasha. Ratchet: Guys! We got a problem. Sasha: What's wrong? Ratchet: A small spread of darkness pops up within this time zone. We need to figure out how. Sasha: I'll get everyone ready. Kiva: No doubt that the Heartless are involved. Ratchet: Karai, scan the area for any Heartless activity. - Karai did a quick scan of the Pride Lands. Karai: No sign of the Heartless or Organization XIII. Sasha: Huh.. That's weird. Then, why would someone else attacks this world? Kiva: Yeah, there must be a mistake. Ratchet: Guess we better find out for ourselves. Let's go! - The gang used the dropship to land back on into the Pride Lands. Upon arrival, they found Simba and Kiara, who just grew up into a playable cub. Simba: Ratchet, I would like a word with you and Clank. Ratchet: Of course. Everyone, spend some time with Kiara. Go have fun. And Qwark, try to cause any trouble. Qwark: Don't worry about the kid. I'll take care of our young predator here. Kiva: Qwark, Kiara isn't a predator yet. She's just a playful cub. Sasha: That's true. Genis: Come on! Let's go, let's go! - The group head off to the wilderness, while Ratchet and Clank talks to Simba. Simba: Do you think your quest will ever be over? Ratchet: We're.. kinda close to it. Clank: We are preparing ourselves for the final battle against Tachyon. Simba: I wish you and your team the best of luck. Ratchet: Thanks. Clank: You seem to be a bit edged up since Kiara grew up a little. Simba: I'm..just concerned about her safety. And the Outsiders, too. Ratchet: Outsiders? Clank: Lions who are believed in Scar's rule, are banished there. Simba: That's right. Right now, Zira is leading them, along with some strange foes. And no, their not Heartless. I thought you two should know. Clank: Hmm.. Ratchet: Right. With your permission, me and Clank will do some recon in the Outlands. Simba: Of course. Just don't let Kiara get in there with you. Ratchet: We won't. - Ratchet and Clank headed off for a recon mission as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes